


The Beggining after the End

by Zoereadsbooks



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MAJOR MAJOR ONES, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LOS, Multi, READ AT YOUR OWN ACCORD, first fanfic, i warned you, idk how to tag, im going to stop now, kind of depressing fluff if that makes any sense, so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoereadsbooks/pseuds/Zoereadsbooks
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LOS--------------------------------------------------------------------Basically what happens after the battle in Alicante from Kit's point of view. Ty has locked himself in his room in the London Institute and Kit sleeps outside his door every night for a month.





	The Beggining after the End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic so I know it's awful. I'm sorry. But I gotta start somewhere right. Also, English isn't my first language, so if I have any spelling mistakes, just pretend they aren't there. Anyways, thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it!  
> Lots of love,  
> Zoe

Kit had been sore for the past few days. Every muscle in his body ached. And it wasn’t because he had trained hard or because he had gotten an injury related to a shadowhunter activity. No, it wasn’t because of an injury, thought his heart did feel like it had gotten one.

 

It was because he had been sleeping on the floor. Yes, him, the great Kit Rook, or Christopher Herondale, depending on who you were talking too, had been sleeping on the floor. Who was he even trying to kid, he’d slept on the floor plenty of times and this probably wouldn’t be his last. It definitely wouldn’t be his last actually, he planned to sleep on the floor every night until Ty came out of that god-awful room. However long it took. He hadn’t even been back to his room since they had come back to the London institute. He split his time between the training room, Ty’s door, the library and the kitchen.

 

Recently the institute had been… quiet, to say the least. After everything that had happened, he shouldn’t be surprised. The battle had pretty much just died down after Anabel left. The death of Livvy and the Inquisitor had probably had somewhat of an effect on the fight. Jia Penhallow had managed to control the mass of shadowhunters and had called for the return of everyone to their respective institutes. The Blackthorns accompanied by Cristina, Kit, Emma and Magnus had portaled back to London. Alec had gone ahead and grabbed Max, Tavvy and Rafael and brought them back to London as well. That also meant Helen and Aline had been returned to Wrangel Island and they hadn’t had any further contact with them.

 

Once everyone had arrived back, they’d all gone their own ways. Julian walked off into the crypt of the institute, the equivalent of a basement and didn’t come out. Bridget had been bringing him food for every meal, but they mostly remained untouched. Kit knew that Emma had gone down there once to try to talk to him, but he’d screamed at her to leave him alone. Since that, no one had dared gone to talk to Julian.

 

Emma had thrown herself into training. She woke up in the morning and went running for about an hour. Then she trained all day, almost until she would pass out from exhaustion. Emma was reckless with her training, she threw herself off buildings so high, that sometimes she came back with broken bones. Her near death experiences became a daily thing and yet no one seemed concerned in the slightest. Kit suspected that Emma was killing herself as punishment for what had happened to Livvy. And that idea only amplified after Emma’s visit to the crypt since she had trained herself twice as hard after it. Emma had also taken to whipping Kit into health by various torturous and repetitive drills and battle techniques. But Kit had to admit it wasn’t so bad and took his mind off things. And sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could forget about the crap that had happened.

 

Alec was still running the Institute surprisingly. Kit honestly didn’t know how he managed, after his dad’s death he locked himself in a room in LA for a month straight. Alec had been spending most of his time nursing Magnus back to health. After their trip to Alicante, Magnus was still pretty weak and could barely summon a simple ball of fire without passing out from exhaustion. This actually seemed to be the case for most warlocks, as they had received word from Tessa that she was struggling to summon the tiniest amount of magic. Then, the rest of the time, Alec was watching Max and Rafael. Kit wanted to talk to him about his dad, since maybe it could help not just Alec, but Kit as well, but didn’t know how to address the subject.

 

Tavvy had been spending all of his time with Max and Raf. He seemed confused by the loss of his older sisiter. He hadn’t really remembered much about his mother, so it was kind of his first death, but certainly not his last. Tavvy kept asking Kit where Livvy was and when she was coming back. Kit had tried to explain to him that Livvy had gone on somewhere else and that they weren’t going to see her for a very long time, Tavvy had simply asked if he could go visit her in that somewhere else. Needless to say, that Kit hadn’t tried to explain anything else.

 

Dru had also locked herself into her room like most of her siblings. But one night, when Kit was wondering around the halls, he had seen Dru sneak out. She left the institute and walked out onto the busy streets of London. Kit had followed her for a bit, but when he realized she was just walking to forget, he stopped out of respect. Since that night, Kit had seen Dru sneak out many times.

 

Cristina did something very similar to Emma, yet completely different. She lost herself in research about the Unseelie court. Every book with the slightest mention of the Unseelie court or faeries, Cristina read it. She had started by writing all of her information in a notebook, but that soon became insufficient. So, she had the research spread out all over the tables in the library, and had even added a pin board that almost looked like display board from a police tv show. The whole layout looked like a crime scene. Mark had also camped out there with Cristina since he knew a lot about the faeries. Kit spent the time he wasn’t with Emma at the library to give out any information he had collected at the Shadow market. But recently, Cristina had decided to go back to the Mexico Institute since there was much more knowledge about faeries over there. She had wanted to go alone, but Mark insisted to go with her. Cristina finally accepted but she wasn’t left with much of a choice.

 

The two of them had left about a week ago, they had sent a few fire messages just to check up on them, but hadn’t mentioned anything about their research. Since then, Kit had been pretty lonely in the library. At some point, he’d asked Bridget who the idiot W.H. was, apparently, according to her, it was Will Herondale, the old head of the Institute. And also, his ancestor. After that, he had taken to reading every book Will had written in for reasons he wasn’t even quite sure of himself.

 

And lastly there was Ty. Ty who had locked himself in his own room much like Kit had. And so, Kit did what Ty had done, he spent every spare moment he had on the other side of his door. He brought him food and books and notebooks he had found in the library written by some Henry Branwell. And he sat there, hoping Ty would come out, but he knew it wasn’t going to be so easy. Because Kit had lost his father, but he hadn’t lost himself. At least, not really, discovering you were a shadowhunter certainly did change your image of yourself, but not nearly as drastically as losing yourself. Because Ty hadn’t just lost his sister, his twin, his other half, no he’d lost so much more.

 

Livvy was Ty’s heart. And her dying ripped out Ty’s heart. Every little piece. And then, he came back here, and the world decided to cut out a piece and stick it back in, but not in the right way. He was destroyed and how did you cope with that. It wasn’t like he could back to his routine, because that was gone also. They were stuck in an Institute that wasn’t their home and they were missing a unit. How was Ty suppose to feel better, if every time he opened his eyes, all he could be reminded was how this wasn’t right. And Kit could only imagine a fraction of what Ty was feeling. Because then again, he reminded how he hadn’t properly seen Ty in a month.

 

Kit missed Livvy… and Ty.


End file.
